User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 699 Prediction
Title: Former Admiral Cover: A ship over the horizon? Return of the Caribou Pirates! Page 1 Doflamingo: Kuzan? What are you doing here? Dont try and interrupt this is between me and Smoker. Aokiji: 'Donquixote, I said let go ''Aokiji grabs Doflmingos face and lifts him up. He throws him away from Smoker. Aokiji's legs turn into ice and he creates an ice arch. '''Doflamingo: C'mon Kuzan, I don't wanna fight you... I was busy with White Hunter. But if its a fight you want its a fight you'll get I suppose. Doflamingo spins his index finger around and makes a pulling motion. This acts as a lasso around Aokijis legs, pulling him through the air as Doflamingo spins him around. Aokiji: Frozen Foot! Doflamingo: Huh...? Page 2 Aokiji removes his prosthetic leg and is freed from Doflamingo's string. He does a backflip in midair and lands on his ice arch. Doflamingo swings Aokijis prosthetic leg back at him but Aokiji grabs it and pulls Doflamingo toward him. As Doflamingo comes toward him he kicks Aokiji in the face Knocking him off the arch. Doflamingo:'' Whats up with the arch...? '''Aokiji:' You'll see Doflamingo: Heheh.. Sounds like fun. Doflamingo runs at Aokiji.''' ''Page 3'' Doflamingo holds his arms out in either direction and pulls some G-5 Marines. He swings the Marines at Aokiji. '''Doflamingo: Try and save these Marines now! Aokiji freezes the bodies of the Marines, except for the heads Aokiji: Sorry men, this wont be long. G-5 Marine: Get him Admiral! I mean.. Former Admiral... Page 4 Doflamingo attempts to make Aokiji his puppet but Aokiji turns his body into ice and snaps the invisible strings. Doflamingo tries to get closer to Aokiji and runs at him Aokiji: Ever been skating? Doflamingo: Huh...? Aokiji: Ice rink! Aokiji makes the floor around Doflamingo and the arch frozen, and Doflamingo slides around. Page 5 Doflamingo: Whoa! Aokiji makes an ice wall, stopping him from going through the arch, and while Doflamingo is there he makes another on the opposite side, trapping Doflamingo in the arch. Aokiji: '''Now, I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help me. Or do you wanna be a Flamingo-cicle? '''Doflamingo: God dammit.... Page 6 Doflamingo: You might wanna watch your back, Kuzan. Baby 5: Super Spear Girl! Baby 5 becomes a haki imbued spear and stabs Aokiji in the back, through the stomach. Aokiji: ....Shit. Ugh... Sword woman, take White hunter and your comrades and GO, NOW. Page 7 Tashigi (watching from the ship): 'Oh um... sure thing... ''Tashigi has a tiny flashback ''Tashigi:'' Whats wrong Smoker? ''Smoker:'' I'm gonna have to start taking orders from Akainu now... Aokiji has left the Marines after loosing, and has a huge bounty. What a shame, he was a good friend. Flashback ends ''Page 8'' Tashigi sends a slash at the frozen Marines, cutting off the ice. '''Tashigi: Grab the Vice Admiral and lets get out of here! G-5 Guys:'' Sure thing Captain-chan~! ''The G-5 guys quickly grab Smoker. Buffalo and Baby 5 try to stop them but an ice wall is created between the Marines and Doflamingo's guys plus Aokiji. Page 9 Buffalo: I'll get you out of there Master! Spin..... SMASH! Buffalo makes his fist spin extremely quickly and punches the ice, smashing the wall Doflamingo: I appreciate it, now.... Doflamingo grabs Aokijis head, as he lays on the ground. Doflamingo: Lets see what THIS one knows... Page 10 The scene changes to the high seas on the New World Law: Alright Cat Burglar, all we need to do is follow the Log Pose to get to the next island. Nami: Sure thing! Luffy: Alright, straight to Dressrosa! Law: Not yet, Straw Hat. I don't have an eternal pose for Dressrosa, so we'll have to travel the Log Pose path. Its okay though, there's only one island before it. Green Bit Page 11 Caesar (thinking): Green Bit....? What idiots A large smile goes across his face Brook: Oi, look! The scientist is smiling. It seems very suspicious. Franky: What are you plotting, Goaty... Page 12 Meanwhile,'' Zoro's training room'' Zoro: '''Alright samurai, I called you up here so you can show me your fire technique. '''Kinemon: I see... You want to learn Kitsunebi-ryu? You would be a formidable opponent with your Santoryu. Very well, I'll show you. But, since we don't have that a lot of training time, your going to have to be really willing. Your body must be at maximum potential. Zoro: My body is past maximum potential. Kinemon smirks Page 13 In the infirmary,'' Chopper is mixing ingredients while Momonosuke watches'' Chopper: I grabbed some of the vials from the labs. Dr. Vegapunk really was a genius, this stuff is way ahead of the things I learned from Dr. Kureha or in the Torino Kingdom. Momonosuke: This is very interesting work you do Dr. Chopper Chopper: Interesting... Oh stop it~! I don't need you're compliments~! Momonosuke: '''The Straw Hat man says you're powers are similar to mine. '''Chopper: '''Yeah, I'm a Zoan just like you. I'm not sure if you have a third transformation though, since Ive heard Vegapunks atificial fruits were failures. '''Momonosuke: Could you possibly teach me how? Page 14 Sanji enters Sanji: Uh, Chopper? Chopper: Yeah Sanji? Sanji: Back at Punk Hazard I was fighting that Vice Admiral guy, and uh... My leg got pretty hurt. Chopper: Oh, okay, take a seat I'll check it up. Chopper examines his hurt leg Chopper: Sanji, you're shin is broken! Have you been walking around with this injury for that long? You shouldn't use your leg for the next couple of days! Sanji: Aw, I'm sure it'll be fine. Momonosuke: You should listen to the doctor, leg pirate. Page 15 Up near Luffy's seat, Law sits with him back to back, Luffy facing outward toward the sea. Luffy: So, Law, what happened to your crew? Wheres that cool bear and those other guys? Law: Don't worry about it, Straw Hat. They're not dead or anything but we split up for a while. They needed to go do something for me for this operation to go over successfully Luffy: Whatever you say Traffy. Page 16 Up in the crows next Robin: '''There's something up ahead. '''Nami: Uh, Law... Law: Yeah? Nami: The needle on the Log Pose is going crazy, and pinting that way... Law: Uh.. yeah.. Green Bit is a really dangerous island. Page 17 Usopp: A dangerous island... my "Cant Go on Dangerous Islands" disease has been acting up lately, so I don't know... Franky: '''C'mon Usopp, it'll be fun! There's no reason to be worried as long as we have the Sunny with us! '''Usopp: If you say so, Franky.... Robin: Fufufu Page 18 Law: '''Cyborg, get ready to dock. It'll only take about an hour for the log pose to reset. '''Franky: Sure thing! Luffy: Alright, sounds like an adventure! End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts